ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG XX - Episode 017
"Sibling Supreme" is the 17th episode of the series. Featured Duels Rarity vs. Micro Chips The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Micro controls "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" (2400/1600) in Attack Position, "Gravity Bind", " Motion Wave Cannon" and 2100 LP. Rarity controls "Gem-Knight Lapis" (1200/100) in Attack Position and 2300 LP. Turn ?: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Mistmane's Flower of Everlasting Beauty" to pay 500 LP (Rarity 2300 > 1800) and revive "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000) in Attack Position and equip it with "Mistmane's Flower of Everlasting Beauty". Due to the second effect of "Mistmane's Flower", the equipped monster is unaffected by card effects, which means it can attack. "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" attacks and destroys "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" (Micro 2100 > 1100). "Gem-Knight Lapis" attacks Micro directly (Micro 1100 > 0). Adagio Dazzle vs. Vinyl Scratch The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Adagio controls "Ocean's Idol Allegra" (Left 1) and "Ocean's Idol Medley" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones, "Idol's Backup" and 1400 LP. Vinyl controls "Sound Striker DJ Pon-3" (2800/2200) in Attack Position and 1100 LP. Turn ?: Adagio Adagio draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Ocean's Idol Operetta" (2400/2100), "Ocean's Idol Nera" (1400/1300), "Ocean's Idol Rhapsody" (2300/1900), "Ocean's Idol Vespers" (1800/900) and "Ocean's Idol Cabaletta" (2000/100) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Operetta" to return "Near", " Rhapsody" and "Vespers" to her hand and reduce the ATK and DEF of "DJ Pon-3" by 500 for each one returned ("DJ Pon-3": 2800 > 1300/2200 > 700). Vinyl activates the effect of "DJ Pon-3" to pay 500 LP (Vinyl 1100 > 600) and switch "Operetta" to Defense Position, but Adagio activates the effect of "Idol's Backup" to return "Cabaletta" to her hand and negate that effect. "Operetta" attacks and destroys "DJ Pon-3" (Vinyl 600 > 0). Spike vs. Twilight Sparkle Turn 1: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Lava Fang Dragon" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. He then equips "Lava Fang Dragon" with "Dragon Shield". Now "Lava Fang Dragon" can't be destroyed by battle and all Battle Damage involving it becomes 0. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates "Pendulum Caster" (Left 2) and "Magi-Beast Mystic Dracoteen" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) from her hand in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Flame Burst Magician" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Spike (Spike 4000 > 3200). She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Pendulum Caster" to turn "Flame Burst Magician" into a Tuner monster. She then tunes the Level 4 "Magician's Valkyria" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Flame Burst Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to look at the top five cards of her Deck and add "Spellbook of Disenchantment" among them to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Disenchantment" to destroy "Dragon Shield". "Twilight Warlock" attacks "Lava Fang Dragon", but Spike activates his face-down "Dragon Scale Armor" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Spike 3200 > 2650). Turn 3: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Burning Salamander" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Lava Fang Dragon" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Burning Salamander" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragonic Blazemaster" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Twilight finds the Action Trap "Card Blast", which forces Twilight to send the top three cards of her Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage to her for every monster sent x300. Three were sent (Twilight 4000 > 3400). "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Twilight Warlock" (Twilight 3400 > 2900). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100) from her Extra Deck and "Magi-Beast Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Warlock" and adds "Magic Tome of Starswirl" to her hand. She then equips "Twilight Warlock" with "Magic Tome of Starswirl", increasing its ATK by 100 for every "Spellbook" card in Twilight's Graveyard. There are currently two ("Twilight Warlock": 2500 > 2700/2100). She then activates the second effect of "Magic Tome of Starswirl" to send "Spellbook of Power" from her Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effect, increasing the ATK of "Twilight Warlock" by 1000 ("Twilight Warlock": 2700 > 3700 > 3800/2100). "Twilight Warlock" attacks "Dragonic Blazemaster", but Spike activates his face-down "Roar of the Mighty Dragon". Now whenever a monster Twilight controls attacks, both players must draw a card. If the monster Spike draws is a higher Level than the card Twilight draws, then the attack will be negated. Twilight draws Level 1 "Star Charmer" while Spike draws Level 3 "Ember Dragon", so the attack is negated. Turn 5: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Flame Sabre Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Twilight Warlock" (Twilight 2900 > 2700). Since "Dragonic Blazemaster" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing itself to attack again, but the Battle Damage will be halved. "Dragonic Blazemaster" attacks and destroys "Twilight Unicorn" (Twilight 2700 > 2100). Twilight finds and activates the Action Card "Untrained Replacement" to Special Summon "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from her Deck in Attack Position. "Flame Sabre Dragon" attacks and destroys "Timebreaker Magician" (Twilight 2100 > 2000). Turn 6: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Twilight Warlock" (2500/2100), "Twilight Unicorn" (1800/1300) and "Timebreaker Magician" (1400/0) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Warlock" and adds "Spellbook of Rebirth" to her hand. She then activates "Spellbook of Rebirth" to revive "Star Charmer" (100/100) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Spirit Chanter" (500/300) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 2 "Spirit Chanter" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Star Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Celestial Charmer" (1200/600) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to draw a card. If it's a "Spellbook" card, then the ATK of one monster Spike controls is reduced by 500. She draws "Pendulum Spellbook" ("Flame Sabre Dragon": 1500 > 1000/1200). She then tunes the Level 7 "Twilight Warlock" with the Level 3 Synchro Tuner monster "Celestial Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Celestial Body Magician" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to look at the top five cards of her Deck. If she finds any "Spellbook" cards among them, "Celestial Body Magician" can attack that many times. She finds two, so "Celestial Body Magician" can attack twice this turn. "Celestial Body Magician" attacks "Dragonic Blazemaster". The effect of "Roar of the Mighty Dragon" activates, forcing both players to draw a card. Twilight draws Level 3 "Ventus Charmer" while Spike draws Level 6 "Iron Tail Dragon", so the attack is negated. "Celestial Body Magician" attacks "Dragonic Blazemaster" again. The effect of "Roar of the Mighty Dragon" activates, forcing both players to draw a card. Twilight draws a Level 4 while Spike draws a Level 2, so the attack continues. "Celestial Body Magician" then destroys "Dragonic Blazemaster" (Spike 2650 > 2150). "Timebreaker Magician" attacks "Flame Sabre Dragon", but Spike finds and activates the Action Card "Fading Will" to prevent "Flame Sabre Dragon" from being destroyed by battle this turn, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase (Spike 2150 > 1750). "Twilight Unicorn" attacks "Flame Sabre Dragon" (Spike 1750 > 950). On Twilight's End Phase, "Flame Sabre Dragon" is destroyed via the effect of "Fading Will". Turn 7: Spike Spike draws. He then activates the effect of the "Flame Sabre Dragon" in his Extra Deck, sending itself to the Graveyard and allow Spike to draw three cards. He then activates "Flame Breaker Dragon" (Left 2) in his Left Pendulum Zone. He then activates its Pendulum Effect to pay 500 LP (Spike 950 > 450), banish "Assault Wyvern" from his hand and Special Summon "Fireheart Dracokid" (1000/800) and "Peewee Dragon" (300/200) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Dragonic Blazemaster" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. He then Double Tunes the Level 2 Tuner monsters "Fireheart Dracokid" and "Peewee Dragon" with the Level 8 Synchro Monster "Dragonic Blazemaster" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragonic Blazemaster Inferno Legend" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Inferno Legend", it gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in Spike's Graveyard. There are currently eight ("Dragonic Blazemaster Inferno Legend": 3500 > 5900/3000). "Inferno Legend" attacks and destroys "Celestial Body Magician" (as the second effect of "Inferno Legend" negates the effects of all monsters Twilight controls), but Twilight finds and activates the Action Card "Grass Guard" to halve the Battle Damage (Twilight 2000 > 800). He then activates the final effect of "Inferno Legend" to banish "Burning Salamander" from his Graveyard and allow itself to attack again. "Inferno Legend" attacks and destroys "Twilight Unicorn" (Twilight 800 > 0).